Sakura y el pirata
by Sakura Sayouri
Summary: Cuando una nota le dice que su hermano muerto esta vivo, Sakura hará todo lo que esté en sus manos para recuperarlo. Junto a Sasuke emprenderan un viaje en su búsqueda. Mi primer fic.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos soy Sakura Sayouri y he aquí mi primer fic.

Ni la historia ni los personajes son de mi invención.

Los personajes son de Naruto y la historia es una adaptación de Sakura y el pirata de Karen Hawkins.

* * *

><p>Konoha, Massachusetts, 1777.<p>

Sakura Haruno estrujó el tieso trozo de papel. -Lo sabía -murmuró, con dedos temblorosos - Naruto está vivo.

La felicidad la invadió. Se dejó caer al suelo junto al escritorio mientras una solitaria lágrima le bajaba por la mejilla. Desde que su tío Kakashi le comunicó unas semanas atrás que su hermano se había ahogado al naufragar su fragata, con toda su pesada carga, frente a la rocosa costa de Carolina tras un despiadado ataque de los británicos, la vida de Sakura se había convertido en una dolorosa pesadilla.

¿Por qué había tenido que emprender Naruto aquel maldito viaje?, se preguntó Sakura por enésima vez.

Normalmente se quedaba en casa, pero estaba ansioso por demostrar su apoyo al Ejército Continental en su lucha contra la opresión británica y había decidido supervisar el cargamento de cuero y hierro personalmente. El destino del cargamento era Nueva York, donde un convoy de carros lo llevaría hasta el ejército del general Washington.

Sakura suspiró. A Naruto siempre le había atraído el mar. Cuatro años atrás, había sido el capitán de uno de los mejores barcos de su padre Minato. Sakura, que entonces sólo contaba trece años, idolatraba a su hermano, doce años mayor que ella, y esperaba impaciente a que regresara de sus viajes. El siempre le traía algo: seda de la China, un colmillo de marfil grabado de la India, una cadena de plata de Inglaterra. Y ella, a cambio, le escribía largas cartas explicándole lo que iba pasando en Konoha.

Después de la muerte de los padres de Sakura en un accidente de carruaje, hacía cuatro años, Naruto había vuelto a casa, y los dos hermanos habían intentado sanar la herida ocasionada por su pérdida. Costó unos cuantos meses de amargura, pero finalmente la vida fue cayendo en una rutina confortable. Sakura había llegado a descubrir que, con todo, era un arreglo ideal. Naruto confiaba en el juicio de la joven y prestaba atención a sus ideas y sugerencias; a su vez, ella respetaba sus opiniones y seguía sus consejos. En cierto modo, no era únicamente su hermano sino también su mejor amigo.

Sakura había sido incapaz de creer que estuviera muerto.

Se secó las lágrimas y volvió a leer la nota. Estaba rasgada y sucia; la tinta se había corrido en algunas partes y abundaban las faltas de ortografía. Pero el mensaje era claro: el autor decía haber rescatado a Naruto del mar y tenerlo bajo su cuidado. Sin embargo, la última frase la hizo estremecerse: si los Haruno querían volver a ver a Naruto, tendrían que llevar cincuenta piezas de oro a la posada del Sonido, en Savannah, antes del primero de junio.

-El primero de junio- susurró Sakura- Faltan menos de dos semanas.

El corazón volvió a latirle con fuerza. Seguro que el tío Kakashi y a habría pagado el rescate. El tío de Sakura se había instalado en Konoha en cuanto hubo conocido la noticia del ataque contra el barco de Naruto. Sakura no le tenía excesivo cariño: le resultaba demasiado frío e indiferente.

Aun así, por mucho que le desagradase la autoritaria presencia del tío Kakashi, Sakura tenía que admitir que le había sido de gran ayuda desde la desaparición de Naruto, ya que había asumido las tareas diarias de dirigir los negocios navieros de los Haruno y recibir en su lugar a la mucha gente que acudía a ofrecerle el pésame.

Lo que más le dolía era lo rápido que todo el mundo había aceptado que Naruto nunca más regresaría. Todos los visitantes que acudieron a su casa durante los días siguientes al hundimiento del buque, parecían dar más crédito a lo único que Sakura era incapaz de creer: que su hermano estuviera muerto. Pero por fin... Se aferró a la nota con fuerza y una ligera sonrisa asomó a sus labios. Ella tenía razón: su hermano estaba vivo.

Se preguntaba por qué su tío no le había hablado de la nota. Sabía que no dejaría a Naruto indefenso en las garras de un grupo de locos. Quizá su tío ya había pagado el rescate y, en ese mismo instante, Naruto estaba ya de camino a casa, a punto de darle una enorme y maravillosa sorpresa cuando...

-¿Sakura? - El tío Kakashi estaba en la puerta. La luz del pasillo se recortaba en sus anchos hombros. Tenía la constitución de todos los hombres de la familia Haruno: alto, fuerte y musculoso -¿Qué haces aquí?-

Sakura se puso en pie. Aunque tenía todo el derecho de estar allí, en el escritorio de Naruto, se sentía algo culpable.

-He venido a buscar papel para escribir una nota de agradecimiento al gobernador por la amable carta que me envió. Y he encontrado esto en la mesa. -Le alargó la nota.

Tío Kakashi se acercó a grandes pasos y tomó la nota, frunciendo el ceño. La luz del atardecer le iluminó las facciones, y la joven notó que, con el paso del tiempo, cada vez se parecía más a su padre. La diferencia principal entre los dos era que, mientras que su padre siempre reía y tendía a ver siempre el lado positivo de las cosas, el tío

Kakashi era más sombrío, menos jovial. Rara vez sonreía, y cuando lo hacía, era más por educación que por otra cosa.

-Lo siento, Sakura- Kakashi se volvió para dejar la nota en el escritorio- Debería habértelo dicho, pero no quería preocuparte y...

-Has pagado el rescate- Sakura dio un paso hacia él, alisándose la falda con un gesto nervioso -Él volverá a casa pronto, ¿verdad? ¿Has enviado un barco a buscarlo? ¿O vendrá...?

-No- El tío la miró con una expresión preocupada.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó con el corazón latiéndole aún con más fuerza.

-La nota llegó dos días después del ataque. Obviamente se trata sólo de un desgraciado intento por parte de un grupo de desalmados de aprovecharse de nuestro dolor -Kakashi movió la cabeza con mucha seriedad - No lo puedo permitir-

-¿Crees... crees que esta nota es falsa?- Esa idea no se le había ocurrido; se había sentido demasiado aliviada al pensar que Naruto seguía vivo. Volvió a mirar la nota. ¿Y si no era falsa? ¿Y si su hermano seguía vivo en alguna parte, herido y esperando a que lo rescataran? Una sensación de urgencia la invadió -Tío, si existe la más mínima posibilidad de que esté con vida, debemos hacer todo lo que podamos para salvarlo.

-Sería una pérdida de tiempo. Hay testigos que vieron a tu hermano caer al agua. Varios afirmaron que no sólo lo vieron caer, sino que estaba inconsciente porque le había caído un mástil encima. No puede estar vivo.

Las imágenes que el tío describía le resultaban dolorosas y Sakura se obligó a apartarlas de su mente.

-No encontraron su cuerpo -insistió.

-Era de noche. No habrían podido verlo, sobre todo por la cantidad de escombros que quedaron después del ataque de los británicos- Dio un paso adelante y tomó las manos de Sakura entre las suyas; sus dedos estaban extrañamente fríos -Sakura, escúchame. Sé que estas últimas semanas han sido muy difíciles, pero debes aceptar que hemos perdido a Naruto. Tenemos que seguir adelante con nuestras vidas.

Sakura negó con la cabeza; sus ojos se empañaron y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Tenía que estar vivo, debía estarlo. Apartó las manos de las de su tío -Debemos pagar el rescate, tío. Quizá la nota no sea falsa. Quizá diga la verdad y...-

-Él se ha ido. No podemos hacer nada, y cuanto antes aceptes este hecho, más fácil te será seguir adelante.

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? Estamos hablando de Naruto, tu propio sobrino...-

-¡Ya sé quién es!- exclamó su tío con brusquedad, apretando los labios dibujando una fina línea- A mí también me importa. Pero debes atender a razones. Aunque Naruto hubiera conseguido sobrevivir al ataque, aunque lo hubieran raptado esos... Quienesquiera que sean, no son hombres de honor. Conozco a los de su clase, y mienten con la misma facilidad con la que respiran.

-¿Cómo sabes que esos hombres están mintiendo? ¿Y si realmente lo tienen en sus garras?-

-Si estaba vivo cuando sus captores escribieron o no la nota, entonces ¿por qué no la escribió él de su puño y letra? ¿Por qué no nos dieron una prueba de que estaba vivo?

Sakura tragó saliva.

-Quizás estuviera enfermo, o herido-

Kakashi se pasó la mano por el cabello; de repente aparentaba más de los cincuenta y seis años que en verdad tenía.

-Escucha lo que dices. No tiene ningún sentido. Esos rufianes no nos dieron ninguna prueba sencillamente porque no la había. Le he dado vueltas y vueltas a este asunto. Por muy doloroso que sea, debemos aceptar que hemos perdido a Naruto. Será lo mejor para ti.-

- ¡No puedo! -Las palabras le salieron del corazón y resonaron con fuerza en la habitación.

El tío Kakashi suspiró profundamente.

-Entonces cree lo que quieras; eso no cambiará la verdad. Mientras tanto tenemos otras cosas de las que hablar -Rodeó el escritorio y se sentó en el gran sillón de piel que Naruto había traído de uno de sus viajes a España- El notario vendrá mañana para leer el testamento de tu hermano. Tú y yo debemos estar presentes, ya que somos los únicos beneficiarios. Espero que no hagas...

-No voy a i a la lectura de ningún testamento -dijo Sakura dando un paso atrás - No hasta que sepamos seguro que Naruto está muerto.

-Debemos arreglar las cosas -replicó Kakashi apretando la mandíbula- Tu hermano no esperaría menos de t i. Si no actuamos deprisa, la naviera que tu padre y Naruto construyeron con tanto esfuerzo podría irse a pique -Vaciló un instante, y luego prosiguió en un tono más amable- Vivimos tiempos inciertos, Sakura. L a guerra con los británicos ha interferido en el funcionamiento de la compañía; nos han hundido tres barcos en sólo tres meses. La situación es precaria en el mejor de los casos, y debemos proteger los intereses de la familia a toda costa-

-¡Parece que te importa más la Compañía de Tés Haruno que mi hermano! -exclamó Sakura con los dientes apretados.

Las mejillas del tío se sonrojaron.

-Eso no es cierto. Admito que me sentí u n poco... desilusionado cuando descubrí que tu padre le había dejado toda la compañía a tu hermano. Pero me he dado cuenta que fue lo mejor. Tu hermano era un gran hombre de negocios. Logró doblar el valor de la compañía en poco tiempo, contrató a los mejores capitanes y consiguió nuevos contactos en países extranjeros. Tu padre hubiera estado orgulloso.-

-Siempre pensé... - Kakashi miró al ordenado montón de correspondencia que había sobre el escritorio –pensé que tu padre reconocería todo el trabajo que realicé en esta compañía. Pero no le pareció oportuno hacerlo, y eso es todo-

Sakura notó el dolor en la voz de su tío y se sorprendió.

-Tío Kakashi, Padre nunca hubiera herido tus sentimientos intencionadamente. Te apreciaba mucho.

- Claro - El tío consiguió esbozar una ligera sonrisa-. Estoy seguro de que tenía razones para hacer lo que hizo. Sin embargo, lo pasado, pasado está- Miró a Sakura con las espesas cejas fruncidas sobre el puente de la nariz. Después de un largo momento, sus rasgos se suavizaron ligeramente y, acercándose, le apretó la mano durante un instante-. Eres un encanto de muchacha. Y cuando heredes la compañía de Naruto, necesitarás toda la ayuda que yo pueda proporcionarte.

¿Heredar la compañía? Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-No la quiero. No sabría qué...

-No te preocupes. Yo estaré aquí para ayudarte en todo lo que pueda. Pero...

-No es apropiado discutir esto ahora -repuso Sakura con presteza.

Ni ahora, ni nunca-pensó.

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza, como si hubiese comprendido.

- Claro. Es demasiado pronto, ¿verdad? Nunca debería haberte mencionado este asunto. Ahora, si me excusas, querida, tengo cosas que hacer antes de la cena.

Mientras tanto, ¿por qué no te retiras a descansar un par de horas?

Sakura cerró los puños. Después de haber visto la nota, descansar era la última cosa que quería hacer. Miró a su tío arrugando el ceño. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo cuando existía la posibilidad de que su sobrino estuviera vivo en alguna parte, tal vez herido, y quizá de muerte?

Iba a empezar a decirlo cuando su mirada se posó sobre la nota. En vez de iniciar una discusión, aclaró la voz.

- Creo que tienes razón, tío-dijo -. Tal vez será mejor que me retire a m i habitación a descansar.

- Muy bien, querida. Te veré en la cena.

Sakura salió de la habitación caminando lentamente, pero c o n la mente trabajando a toda velocidad. El tío Kakashi había tomado una decisión sobre la nota de rescate, pero ella no. Subió por la amplia escalinata y se dirigió a su alcoba. Una vez allí, se dejó caer sobre el asiento junto a la ventana.

Su alcoba estaba decorada con bellos muebles de caoba, e incluía una cama con dosel junto a una de las paredes, con colgaduras de terciopelo azul a juego con la valiosa alfombra Aubusson. Las cortinas azules que pendían ante las ventanas enmarcaban una impresionante vista del jardín y de los campos que se extendían más allá.

Sakura se enorgullecía de que el jardín estuviera muy hermoso todos los años, lleno de las flores favoritas de su madre. Casi todas las noches, abría las ventanas y dejaba que la fresca brisa de primavera inundara la habitación con el perfume de las flores, pero en aquel momento no se sentía con ánimos. En vez de abrir la ventana, se apoyó en ella y clavó los ojos en el jardín sin verlo.

Por mucho que le molestara admitirlo, el razonamiento del tío Kakashi parecía acertado. Era cierto que había gente que intentaba capturar barcos para apresar a los ricos viajeros y conseguir un rescate de sus ingenuas familias. Y también tenía razón al decir que, la mayoría de las veces, la persona raptada nunca era liberada, al menos no con vida.

Aun así, estaba segura de haber oído hablar de varios casos en que la persona raptada había sido liberada. Y era ese vago recuerdo, junto con la inexplicable sensación de que su hermano mayor estaba vivo y sano, lo que le hacía creer que el tío Kakashi estaba equivocado.

-Pero sólo tenemos dos semanas -murmuró, apoyando la frente contra el frío vidrio de la ventana. Haría falta al menos u n mes para hacer cambiar de opinión al tío Kakashi. Era tan obstinado como lo había sido Padre.

Suspiró y sopesó sus opciones en silencio. Si él no la ayudaba, tendría que arreglárselas ella sola. Tendría que conseguir el dinero y llevarlo a Savannah. Se irguió lentamente. Eso era exactamente lo que tenía que hacer: rescatar a Naruto por sí sola. El habría hecho lo mismo por ella. Estaba segura.

Se le encogió el corazón al pensar lo que tan osada empresa representaría. Primero tendría que conseguir llegar a Savannah. Mientras pensaba en las diferentes posibilidades para lograrlo, una puerta lateral del jardín se abrió y apareció su tío vestido con ropa de montar. Todas las tardes, exactamente a las dos, cabalgaba hasta los muelles para comprobar la última llegada de la Compañía de Tés Haruno.

Sakura se apresuró a cerrar las cortinas de su habitación. Era el momento. Pasarían horas antes de que su tío regresara y, como le había sugerido que descansara, no esperaría verla hasta la hora de la cena. Pero ¿a dónde podía ir? ¿C ó m o podría llegar a Savannah en tan p o c o tiempo?

Su mirada topó sobre la pequeña réplica de u n barco, que Naruto le había regalado hacía unos meses.

- Eso es -murmuró. Iría al puerto y buscaría un barco que la llevara a Savannah. Viajando a caballo tardaría semanas, pero por mar, se podía hacer todo el viaje en una semana.

Quizás el barco de Sasuke Uchiha estuviera en el puerto. Cuando la muerte de su padre había obligado a Naruto a asumir la responsabilidad de la compañía desde detrás de un escritorio en vez de surcando los mares que amaba, había contratado a su mejor amigo, Sasuke como capitán principal. Pasado un tiempo, Sasuke había conseguido comprarle el barco a Naruto y convertirse en el dueño del buque que capitaneaba, aunque aún llevaba cargamentos para su viejo amigo.

Pensar en Sasuke hizo vacilar a Sakura. El alto y pálido capitán no era alguien a quien ella pediría ayuda normalmente. Aunque era amigo íntimo de Naruto, solía ser menos correcto con Sakura. La joven sospechaba que él la consideraba infantil y una molestia, algo que la irritaba sobremanera. Siempre que Sasuke estaba cerca, Sakura se cuidaba de no hablarle directamente, un triste esfuerzo por su parte para demostrarle al apuesto joven que no le importaba lo que opinase de ella. Aun así, no negaría a ayudarla; no si la vida de Naruto estaba en juego. Sakura sabía con absoluta certeza que Sasuke haría cualquier cosa para ayudar a su amigo.

Mucha gente cuestionaba la amistad de Naruto con Sasuke. El joven había sido un conocido calavera, que había desafiado a su familia hasta el punto de unirse a un grupo de rufianes que había cometido toda suerte de fechorías, desde pequeños robos hasta la más descarada piratería.

Sakura no conocía los detalles de las transgresiones del joven capitán, pero sabía que su hermano le confiaba los cargamentos más importantes. Y decidió que eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Naruto no depositaba su confianza en mucha gente.

Con los británicos merodeando, y amenazando con volar todos los barcos americanos que se les pusieran a tiro, Sakura sabía que necesitaba a alguien con un barco rápido y que conociera la ruta más segura hacia Savannah.

Y Sasuke Uchiha era esa persona. Una oleada de esperanza reavivó su corazón.

Se levantó de un salto, fue hasta el armario y empezó a revolver la ropa. Escondido en el último cajón encontró un blusón blanco, unos pantalones viejos de Naruto y unas gastadas botas de cuero. Solía vestirse con aquellas prendas cuando salía a cabalgar con él por los bosques que rodeaban Konoha. Sakura no había usado aquella ropa desde hacía un año, y la última vez que se la puso le iba tan grande que Naruto la había llamado «hombre del saco» durante semanas. Pero al ponérsela vio que le ajustaban incluso demasiado bien.

-Necesito un abrigo o algo para echarme por encima-murmuró Sakura, mirando hacia donde su pecho presionaba la suave tela hacia fuera. Quizá podría tomar prestado el informe abrigo marrón del mozo del establo.

Ahora sólo faltaba que Sasuke estuviera en el puerto pero no tenía manera de saberlo. Los británicos recorrían la costa de arriba abajo con sus buques, y atacaban cualquier barco que pudiera transportar mercancías o provisiones para los americanos, lo que significaba que no había un plan fijo de llegadas al puerto de Boston.

Tiró su sombrero sobre la cama y luego se ató su cabello pelirrosa, deseando tener algo mejor que una cinta azul con qué sujetarlo. Era demasiado largo para que aguantara con un moño. Abrió la puerta del armario y rebuscó entre las cajas que se apilaban en un rincón. Finalmente, encontró lo que buscaba: un gran sombrero marrón que usaba cuando salía a buscar frutos para hacer tartas.

Se metió la melena bajo el sombrero y se contempló en el espejo. Si tomaba prestado el abrigo marrón y se mantenía en la penumbra, podría hacerse pasar por un chico. Con un suspiro se alejó del espejo. Tenía que funcionar; recogió la funda de la almohada, abrió la puerta de su habitación y lanzó una mirada hacia el corredor. Si alguien la veía y avisaba al tío Kakashi, intentaría detenerla, alegando que era peligroso que viajara sola, sobre todo en medio de una guerra.

Pero a Sakura n o le importaba. Era una emergencia, y tenía que encontrar a Naruto lo antes posible.

Espero unos instantes hasta estar segura de que ninguno de los sirvientes andaba cerca. Entonces salió de su habitación y se apresuró hacia la biblioteca, intentando que los tacones de las botas que calzaba no hiciesen mucho ruido al pisar sobre el suelo de madera. Cuando llegó a la biblioteca, respiró hondo, luego miró a través del arco de la puerta. Suspiró aliviada al comprobar que la sala se hallaba vacía. Entró rápidamente, dejando la puerta como estaba, ligeramente entornada, de forma que podía ver el corredor. Llegó hasta el escritorio y abrió el último cajón. Lo vació formando una pila de libros y papeles a un lado. Luego sacó el cajón por completo con cuidado y le dio la vuelta.

Una esquina golpeó el suelo de madera con un fuerte ruido que resonó como un disparo. Sakura aguantó la respiración y esperó con los ojos clavados en la puerta, pero nadie apareció. Pasado un largo momento, respiró de nuevo y se cambió de lado para que el haz de luz que entraba por entre las cortinas corridas incidiera sobre el cajón.

Con dedos temblorosos, fue palpando el borde del cajón hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. La pequeña muesca parecía una imperfección de la madera, pero Sakura sabía que se trataba de otra cosa. Toqueteó la muesca y el fondo del cajón se abrió para revelar un compartimiento secreto.

- Gracias, Naruto-murmuró, soltando el aire. Su hermano le había enseñado el escondrijo hacía poco tiempo. Le había dicho que era dinero para una emergencia.

Sakura sabía que a Naruto le preocupaba que los ingleses invadieran Boston y que se vieran obligados a huir, dejando atrás todas sus pertenencias, pero aquélla era una emergencia igual de grave, si no más.

Sakura sacó la bolsa de monedas y se la metió en el bolsillo; luego volvió detrás del escritorio para poner el cajón en su sitio. Acababa de cerrarlo cuando oyó un ligero crujido. Se quedó inmóvil. Hacía años que la puerta del estudio necesitaba aceite. Naruto había dicho que se encargaría, pero nunca parecía encontrar el momento.

Con el corazón latiéndole en los oídos, Sakura cerró los ojos y rezó. Era todo lo que podía hacer. Si alguno de los criados la encontraba allí le haría preguntas.

No se oyó ningún otro ruido. Sakura esperó, con la espalda rígida y las rodillas doloridas por el frío y duro suelo. Pasados unos instantes, no lo puedo resistir más y se inclinó para echar una ojeada por un lado del escritorio. Un rostro peludo la miró.

-¡George!-murmuró Sakura, sonriendo de alivio. Agarró a su perro por la cabeza y lo estrechó con fuerza -¿Qué haces dentro de la casa?

Su padre le había regalado George hacía cuatro años, en su decimotercer cumpleaños, sólo dos semanas antes de que él y su madre murieran en el accidente con el carruaje. Eso hizo que Sakura aun quisiera más al canino a pesar de que enseguida se hizo evidente que a le faltaba mucho para estar tan bien educado como los perros de Naruto. Sus spaniels acudían cuando él los llamaba, se sentaban si se lo ordenaba y podían seguir toda una una serie de instrucciones con sólo una palabra; George, sin embargo, nunca parecía acatar una sola orden.

La verdad era que el perro de Sakura sabía mejor dejarse abrazar que seguir instrucciones, y a ella eso ya le parecía bien. Claro que Naruto nunca había valorado a George, y Sakura incluso había llegado una vez a pelearse con su hermano cuando éste se atrevió a reírse de George diciendo que era mitad problema y mitad caballo.

El recuerdo de esa pelea hizo sufrir el corazón de Sakura. Qué no daría por tener la oportunidad de discutir con Naruto en ese mismo instante, por ver su sonrisa perezosa y oírle llamarla «Gata». Sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas. Como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento, George le lamió el rostro con su húmeda lengua.

- ¡Ag!- No hace falta que hagas eso- exclamó Sakura, secándose la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. De repente, se le ocurrió una idea. Realmente era peligroso viajar sola, y si no podía encontrar a Sasuke en el puerto, posiblemente tendría que hallar otra manera de llegar a Savannah.

Miró a George. Si bien ella sabía que era tan peligroso como un saco de plumas mojadas, parecía el perro más grande y feroz que nunca hubiera pisado la tierra.

-¿Qué me dices, viejo amigo? ¿Quieres ir a Savannah? George sacudió la cola con tanta fuerza que todo su cuerpo se movió con ella.

Así fue como, escasos diez minutos después, Sakura y George estaban ya de camino hacia el puerto de Boston.

* * *

><p>¿Les gustó? Eso espero, no dejen de enviar sus comentarios y les traeré cuanto antes continuación.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué tal están? Lamento muchísimo la demora… Pero no los entretengo…

He aquí el capítulo 2…

* * *

><p>En el puerto de Konoha<p>

- Capitán, nos hemos dado prisa. Hemos llegado con un par de días de antelación -dijo el sub capitán con orgullo.

Sasuke Uchiha asintió con la cabeza.

-Teníamos el viento a favor. -Contempló el océano mirando la amplia ensenada del puerto. Tendría el tiempo justo para visitar a su madre. Tenía ganas de verla, aunque sólo fuera por unas pocas horas - En cuanto hayamos desembarcado la carga, iré a tierra.

-A ver a mamá, ¿eh? -bromeó Asuma-. Dale recuerdos de mi parte, ¿lo harás?

- Bien. Y que los hombres estén en el barco al anochecer Si zarpamos con las primeras luces, quizá podamos llegar a Port Charlotte en dos días y recoger el resto del cargamento.

-¿Al anochecer? -Asuma parpadeó - ¡Pero si les llevará como seis horas más descargar los barriles! No tendrán tiempo de nada.

-No tenemos elección; nos espera un cargamento, y cuanto antes lleguemos allí, más provecho sacaremos del viaje. - Sasuke recorrió su barco con una mirada crítica. El Sharingan era lo único que poseía, pero le iba a hacer rico. Observó a sus hombres descargar los pesados barriles de vino francés y los cajones donde se hallaba el té, cuidadosamente embalado. Era un negocio provechoso - Si conseguimos llegar antes de que acabe la semana, les doblaré su parte a los marineros como recompensa.

-Eres muy generoso, capitán. -Asuma se animó-. Esa es una de las razones por las que los hombres están deseosos de firmar para navegar contigo. Conocen tu reputación.

-No la merezco -respondió Sasuke secamente-. Exijo mucho más a mis hombres que la mayoría de los otros capitanes.

-Así es, pero les pagas justamente y los tratas con respeto. Un marinero soportará cien tormentas por un capitán que hace eso.

Sasuke no quiso hacer caso del cumplido.

- Odio pedirles tanto, pero no les fallaré, Asuma. No puedo permitírmelo.

- Lo sé, capitán -afirmó el segundo de a bordo. La doble papada se le bamboleó al mover la cabeza-. Lo lograremos. Ya verás cómo lo conseguimos.

Sasuke no respondió. El viento se levantó, portando el penetrante olor del océano. Sasuke alzó el rostro hacia el sol para sentir su calor. Amaba el océano, y nunca se sentía tan en casa y seguro como cuando estaba navegando. La mayoría de los hombres se embarcaban en busca de fortuna. Sasuke Uchiha se había hecho a la mar para librarse de la suya. Su madre provenía de una familia parecida a los Haruno, y aunque se había casado con un hombre de mar, decidió que su hijo nunca pondría un pie en un barco a no ser que fuera para viajar como pasajero.

El padre de Sasuke había estado de acuerdo, pues conocía de primera mano las penalidades que se sufrían en el mar. Aunque Uchiha padre era un respetado capitán, acusaciones escandalosas enturbiaron su inmaculada reputación.

Así que a Sasuke lo enviaron a estudiar a un internado. Esperaban que se convirtiera en un caballero y que se dedicara a la banca, las leyes o cualquiera de esas tonterías.

Pero Sasuke había heredado el amor de su padre por el mar, y batalló para que le permitieran regresar a su hogar. Sus padres se negaron, y confiaban en que finalmente se acostumbraría al internado. No fue así; Sasuke se escapó de la escuela y se enroló en el primer barco que accedió a contratarlo como grumete. El barco arpó hacia la India antes de que sus padres descubrieran su marcha.

La vida en el mar era tal como su padre había pronosticado: difícil y peligrosa. Una y otra vez, Sasuke engañó a la muerte por pura suerte y determinación; sobrevivió a tormentas y epidemias, e incluso a un ataque pirata. Cualquier otro chico hubiera tirado la toalla y regresado a casa, pero Sasuke no. Era demasiado orgulloso para darse por vencido, demasiado obstinado para reconocer que se había equivocado. En vez de eso, se obligó a endurecerse y a preocuparse menos por las cosas.

Ni una sola vez miró hacia atrás, mientras sobrevivía a todas las dificultades, aunque el precio fuera alto, muy alto en realidad. Finalmente, Sasuke llegó a olvidar quién era y se dejó llevar por la atracción de la riqueza rápida. Capitaneó un barco pirata que acechaba la costa de las Carolinas, y con él aligeró a muchos ricos barcos mercantes de su cargamento. Sasuke lo encontró muy estimulante durante un corto tiempo, pero no había pensado en absoluto en las consecuencias.

La vida de pirata perdió su atractivo y pronto descubrió que habían puesto precio a su cabeza y que era un hombre buscado, que no podía ni siquiera desembarcar para ir a visitar a sus padres.

No había tenido un lugar al que volver. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba hasta que Naruto Haruno apareció.

Naruto era bastante mayor que Sasuke, casi ocho años. Estaba bien establecido entre la sociedad bostoniana y era muy rico. Siempre había respetado al padre de Sasuke y nunca había dudado de su inocencia, por lo que elevó una petición al gobierno para que otorgara el perdón a su hijo.

Sasuke nunca había olvidado lo mucho que le debía a Naruto. Varios años los separaban en edad y su condición social era muy diferente, pero compartían el amor por el mar y un agudo sentido del humor. Cuando Naruto contrató a Sasuke, el día en que su perdón se hizo oficial, su amistad quedó sellada.

Sasuke se contempló las manos, curtidas por el mar, que reposaban sobre el pasamanos de madera.

-Después de este viaje, dejaré que la tripulación se vaya.

- ¿Para qué? -preguntó Asuma, tragando saliva- Nunca encontrarás una tripulación mejor que ésta.

-No voy a transportar más cargamentos hasta que encuentre al hombre responsable de la deshonra de mi padre. Ha llegado el momento.

Asuma colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke y le dio un apretón.

- La tripulación no te abandonará. La mayoría de estos hombres navegaron junto a tu padre; querrán ir contigo.

- No habrá ningún dinero que ganar.

- Ellos no lo pedirán. Y yo tampoco.

Sasuke contempló el extenso océano.

-Voy a encontrar a ese diablo. Ya lo verás.

-No fracasarás, muchacho. No estás hecho para fracasar, como tampoco lo estaba tu padre.

Durante unos instantes permanecieron en silencio, después Sasuke miró a Asuma con una expresión seria.

-Mi padre era un buen capitán, ¿verdad?

-El mejor con el que he navegado nunca – respondió Asuma - Excepto uno. Tú tienes su mismo don y un poco más.

-No soy nada, comparado con mi padre.

-No es cierto. Nunca he visto a nadie capitanear un barco como lo haces tú. Tu padre habría estado orgulloso de ti.

Sasuke apretó los dientes.

-Mi padre no podría haber estado orgulloso de mí. Yo nunca debería haber...

- Cometiste algunos errores, muchacho –repuso Asuma casi con severidad - Te juntaste con quien no debías. Tu padre sabía que volverías al buen camino en cuanto te hartaras de aquello.

Sasuke apretó el pasamanos con más fuerza.

-Desearía que hubiese vivido lo suficiente para ver que tenía razón.

- Él lo sabe, muchacho. Tu padre era un hombre muy especial. Los ángeles siempre estuvieron con él. Yo diría que incluso ahora te los envía.

-No necesito ángeles. Lo único que necesito es una pistola y suerte para encontrar a Madara.

Madara, sin ayuda de nadie, había conseguido manchar el buen nombre del viejo capitán Uchiha. Claro que nadie habría estado dispuesto a creerse lo peor del capitán Fugaku Uchiha tan fácilmente si su hijo no hubiera ya manchado el nombre de la familia con sus propias deshonrosas actividades.

Sasuke se frotó los ojos, intentando alejar aquellos dolorosos recuerdos. Se había equivocado y había causado un gran pesar a sus padres, pero al darse cuenta de sus errores tuvo la fuerza de corregirlos. Seguramente eso debía de tener algún valor. Pero para ponerlo todo en orden, necesitaba limpiar el nombre de su padre. Cuadrando los hombros, Sasuke volvió la mirada hacia el océano y esperó que el buen tiempo siguiera favoreciendo su viaje. Bajo él, la cubierta bullía de actividad mientras los marineros, los pasajeros y los mercaderes se mezclaban. Los estibadores colocaban los barriles y los cajones de madera en altas y ordenadas pilas, mientras la fresca brisa del océano llevaba el olor del mar más allá de la estrecha hilera de edificios que bordeaban el puerto de Konoha. A pesar de que el país estaba en guerra, el puerto de era un hervidero de vida. Aunque mucho menos barcos se hacían a la mar debido a la presencia de los buques británicos que patrullaban las aguas, el transporte de mercancías seguía siendo un negocio provechoso. Desde el comienzo de la guerra era incluso mejor negocio, ya que la gente estaba dispuesta a pagar más por las escasas mercancías que llegaban de ultramar.

Sasuke consiguió esbozar una ligera sonrisa ante esa idea. El transporte marítimo siempre había sido una empresa de riesgo, debido a la incertidumbre del tiempo, las traidoras corrientes del Atlántico, los numerosos piratas que amenazaban a los barcos lejos de la costa y las dificultades para conseguir mercancías provechosas y buenos marineros. Para alguien con la experiencia de Sasuke, la nueva amenaza británica no era más que un inconveniente añadido a una tarea ya de por sí difícil.

De repente estalló un alboroto y se oyeron gritos de -¡Al ladrón!- Sasuke se inclinó sobre el pasamanos y observó a un hombre gordo saliendo a toda prisa de una de las pequeñas tabernas, pisándole los talones a un delgado chiquillo que no debía de tener más de catorce años.

A pesar de su volumen, el hombre era rápido, pero el chiquillo lo era más, y se escabullía fácilmente entre el gentío que andaba por el muelle.

-Es rápido -dijo Asuma, que seguía al lado de Sasuke. El rechoncho segundo se quedó observando mientras el chiquillo saltaba por encima de un gran tonel, para consternación de su perseguidor-. Parece que el chaval se le va a escapar.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. El tabernero se iba quedando cada vez más atrás.

- Seguro que sí.

Pero en cuanto acabó la frase, el tabernero gritó algo a dos hombretones, que inmediatamente dejaron caer los barriles que estaban descargando y se unieron a la persecución.

- ¡Oh, oh! -exclamó Asuma, inclinándose sobre el pasamanos. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro- Se le ha acabado la suerte. Sasuke no podía menos que estar de acuerdo mientras observaba a los dos fornidos estibadores correr, sobrepasar al tabernero, rodear una pila de barriles y acortar la distancia con respecto al chico. Finalmente lo acorralaron contra la pared de una cervecería. El tabernero llegó y los tres hombres se fueron acercando lentamente al muchacho. Incluso desde una cierta distancia Sasuke podía oírles burlarse del joven.

Frunció el ceño. La vida en los muelles era dura, y aún más para un chico que estuviera solo.

-Es una pena, capitán -afirmó Asuma con un triste suspiro - pero los muelles tienden a atraer la escoria de la humanidad.

- Cierto -repuso Sasuke sin prestar realmente atención.

-Aventureros, jugadores y cosas peores. Lo más probable es que el muchacho sea en verdad un ladrón.

A Sasuke no le importaba lo que fuera el chico; no le gustaba aquella desigualdad: tres hombres enormes contra un flacucho joven. No era justo. El chico se agazapó aún más. El sombrero le ocultaba el rostro y todo su cuerpo estaba tenso como si se preparara para lo peor.

Asuma se frotó la barbilla con la mano.

-Diría que el chico está acabado. Me pregunto si... Una peluda mancha blanca y rojiza saltó por entre los hombres y se plantó ante el muchacho.

- ¡Por los huesos de san Pedro! -juró Asuma, con los ojos como platos - ¿Qué es eso? Parece un caballo, en serio. Pero no tiene crines.

Los hombres tampoco parecían saber lo que veían el animal, porque retrocedieron con los ojos clavados en la enorme bestia. Sasuke entornó los ojos para ver en la brillante luz.

Solo pudo distinguir la enorme cabeza y los gigantescos hombros del animal.

«De hecho -pensó - , eso se parece mucho al perro de...»

-No puede ser -murmuró. Frunció el ceño, observó al harapiento muchacho, que se encogía contra la pared del edificio. Era delgaducho y no podía tener más de catorce años... ¿o quizá sí?

Sasuke se fijó detenidamente en lo que podía ver del chico: hombros estrechos bajo un abrigo largo y holgado, largas y finas piernas metidas en unos gastados calzones de lana, manos y pies delicadamente delgados.

Había algo poco o nada masculino en la forma de las piernas y en la esbelta curva de aquellas caderas.

Si no fuera porque era imposible, Sasuke hubiera jurado que estaba viendo a una muchacha. Una muchacha delgada, de altura mediana y unas piernas largas, largas como las de...

¡Sakura Haruno!

- ¡No puede ser!

Sasuke se apartó de la barandilla. Sakura era callada, bien educada y recatada; no creía haberla oído pronunciar más de diez palabras desde que la conocía.

Pero seguramente no... Sakura Haruno no pertenecía a la clase de mujeres desvergonzadas capaces de pasearse por los muelles enfundadas en ropas de muchacho.

El chico que tenía delante debía de ser sólo un chico y nada más. Como si quisiera aclarar tales dudas, el «muchacho» se volvió hacia el perro y un mechón de cabello asomó por debajo del sombrero. El largo tirabuzón rosa cayó sobre su hombro, brillando bajo la luz de la mañana.

Aunque no podía ver más que la curva de la barbilla,

Sasuke supo exactamente lo que vería si el «muchacho» estuviera frente a él: un rostro ovalado, unos grandes ojos verdes y unos labios carnosos y suaves.

Sasuke maldijo en voz alta. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo aquella maldita muchacha?

- Capitán, ¿qué pasa? Te has puesto pálido. ¿Te encuentras mal? Debe de haber sido el pastel de patatas...

-No me encuentro mal -repuso Sasuke secamente.

Se alejó del pasamanos y atravesó el puente a ese ladrón.

Asuma trotó tras él; sus acuosos ojos azules brillaban de curiosidad.

- ¿El chaval? ¿Lo conoces?

-Por desgracia, sí. Quédate aquí. Vuelvo enseguida. Sasuke gritó llamando a Shikamaru. Su grumete le alcanzó mientras cruzaba la plancha de cuatro furiosas zancadas y se dirigía hacia la pila de barriles donde el perrazo mantenía a raya a los marineros.

- ¿Qué ocurre, capitán? -preguntó Shikamaru sin aliento, intentando no quedarse atrás. Se oía el sonido de sus botas al pisar los adoquines mientras se apresuraba para mantenerse al lado de Sasuke.

-Problemas -contestó Sasuke escuetamente - .

Cuando distraiga a los hombres, agarra al chico y llévalo a bordo del Sharingan. No te pares por nada ni por nadie. ¿Me oyes?

-Sí, capitán. Correremos como el viento.

Sasuke le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. No era un gran plan, pero era el único que se le había ocurrido en tan poco tiempo.

Cruzó la calle lo más rápido que pudo, y frenó el piso al acercarse a la pila de barriles; lanzando una severa mirada a Shikamaru, Sasuke se adentró en el callejón donde tenían atrapada a Sakura. La chica miró hacia allí y al reconocerlo la joven abrió los ojos con una expresión de alivio. Sasuke le hizo un gesto tranquilizador, aunque lo que realmente le apetecía era chillarle. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? ¿No se daba cuenta del peligro que corría paseándose por los muelles sin protección? Claro, probablemente pensaba que gracias al disfraz estaría a salvo, si bien Sasuke había sido capaz de notar, desde el otro lado del muelle, que se trataba de una chica.

La verdad era que el disfraz no era muy creíble. El amplio blusón y la chaqueta podían ocultar sus formas, pero los calzones ajustados remarcaban sus esbeltas y femeninas piernas.

Se fijó en ella: estaba pálida, apretaba los dientes y sus ojos mostraban claros signos de cansancio, haciéndole sentir un impulso protector. Por lo general, Sakura le recordaba al ángel de azúcar blanco que su madre colocaba en lo alto del árbol de Navidad: perfectamente vestida con un caro traje de seda, el cabello peinado a tirabuzones y los delicados pies calzados con los más costosos zapatos.

-Y bien -dijo uno de los forzudos cuyo cabello rojo iba a juego con su sucia y rota camisa- ¿Y tú quién eres?

-Sasuke Uchiha, capitán del Sharingan. He venido a por el chico.

-No os lo podéis llevar -resopló el tabernero - .

El chico es un ladrón y no va a ninguna parte hasta que me pague su comida.

-He venido a por el chico -insistió Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño - y no me iré sin él.

Shikamaru le tiró de la manga.

-Capitán, ¿voy corriendo al barco y traigo a los hombres?

-Tú no vas a ninguna parte. -El otro hombre se apartó el pelo, castaño y lacio, de los ojos y escupió sobre los adoquines. Luego le dijo a Sasuke-: Puede que seas capitán en tu barco, pero aquí no eres nada.

Sakura miró a Sasuke con los verdes ojos como platos. Pronunció su nombre casi en silencio, y él alcanzó a oír el leve sonido.

Sasuke se obligó a mirarla sin responder, aunque sintió tensión en el pecho. Había temor en los ojos de la muchacha, junto con alivio por su presencia. Sakura le dedicó una trémula sonrisa, luego se apartó los mechones de cabello que habían escapado del informe sombrero.

Sasuke conocía ese cabello, conocía su radiante color: un hermoso rosa pálido, como el de la flor que le otorgaba su nombre; incluso en ese momento los sedosos mechones se le asomaban alrededor de las sienes y colgaban hasta el cuello del abrigo. Le recordaron la última vez que la había visto. Naruto había invitado a Sasuke a su casa para las Navidades. Como su madre estaba en casa de unos parientes en el campo, Sasuke no había tenido más remedio que aceptar.

Lo que Naruto no le había mencionado era que durante las festividades se celebraría un baile. Sasuke se había visto obligado a asistir, e incluso había bailado con algunas de las jóvenes presentes, o al menos lo había hecho hasta que comenzaron los rumores y la gente se percató de quién era.

Miró a Sakura de nuevo y recordó lo espléndida que estaba aquella noche, vestida de seda rosa, con el cabello recogido en lo alto de la cabeza. Por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en una hermosa mujer.

Sasuke hizo una mueca. No debía recordar el aspecto de Sakura con el vestido rosa. Por su propia tranquilidad mental, Sasuke no debía recordar nada de Sakura.

«Ella no es para ti», se dijo con severidad. Era la hermana de Naruto y un miembro de la familia más adinerada de Konoha. Un día se casaría con un hombre con dinero y tierras. Un hombre que no fuera el hijo de un supuesto traidor.

La atención de Sakura pasó de Sasuke al tabernero y regresó a Sasuke. Abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero él la detuvo con un rápido gesto de la mano.

-Así que aquí estás, Naruto -dijo Sasuke en un tono cuidadosamente controlado-. Te he estado buscando por todas partes. Los dos hombres que habían perseguido a Sakura miraron a Sasuke con suspicacia.

-¿Y tú qué tienes que ver con el chico? – preguntó el más corpulento.

-Es mi hermano pequeño, Naruto -contestó Sasuke suavemente. '

-Tu hermano, ¿no? -El hombre lanzó una mirada a Sakura - . No se te parece mucho, con ese pelo claro y todo.

- En cierto modo, es mi medio hermano –repuso Sasuke, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿En cierto modo? -preguntó el hombre, con una medio sonrisa-. Nacido en el lado malo de la cama, ¿no?

Sakura se puso tensa. Sasuke se apresuró a responder.

- Sí, pero no nos gusta hablar de eso.

El otro hombre asintió con la cabeza. Era tan enorme como un roble; su cuello era tan ancho como el muslo de Sasuke.

-Hermano o no hermano, el chico es un ladrón -dijo, y como para dar mayor énfasis a sus palabras, dio un amenazador paso hacia delante.

George, alterado por el sonido de las botas del hombre sobre los adoquines, se volvió inmediatamente y alzó las orejas con curiosidad. El hombre se detuvo de golpe, con una mirada de cautela en el rostro.

- Eh, tranquilo. No me gusta el aspecto de ese animal. No muerde, ¿verdad?

Sasuke lanzó una mirada al enorme perro. Un verdadero perro en estado de alerta habría mostrado los dientes e inclinado las orejas hacia atrás para rechaza a cualquier atacante, pero George no era un verdadero perro, era un animal gigantesco y sobrealimentado, más parecido a una almohada con patas que a un perro protector.

Pero los dos hombres que intentaban atraparla no lo sabían. Lo único que veían era un animal monstruoso con una enorme cabeza y grande mandíbula llena de brillantes dientes.

Sasuke contuvo una sonrisa mientras contestaba al hombre. - Yo que tú no haría movimientos bruscos.

Al oír la voz de Sasuke, George se volvió hacia él. El perro lo reconoció al instante y trotó a su encuentro, meneando la cola perezosamente. El tabernero miró al perro con desconfianza. -Eh, llámalo.-

Sasuke abrió la boca para contestar, pero antes de pudiera hablar, George se acercó tranquilamente hasta él y se tumbó formando un gran charco peludo sobre las botas de Sasuke, haciéndole casi perder el equilibrio.

-Mira eso -resopló el hombre pelirrojo -. Ese perro no le ladraría ni a una sombra.

-Perro estúpido -murmuró Sasuke para sí mismo.

Levantando la punta de las botas, intentó que George se moviera, pero sólo consiguió que el perro gruñera.

¿Por qué no podía tener Sakura un perro de verdad?, uno que la protegiera? Miró a George y se le ocurrió una idea.

- Hagas lo que hagas, no te muevas -dijo en voz baja mirando al tabernero.

- ¿Por qué no? -preguntó éste frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque siempre se tumba antes de atacar.

No puedo imaginarme que...

George alzó la cabeza y miró al tabernero. La lengua se le salió de la boca y pequeñas burbujas blancas de saliva cayeron de la punta y formaron un charquito. El sonido de su jadeo resonaba en el aire.

El pelirrojo se movió y lanzó una inquieta mirada a Sasuke.

- Oye, amigo, ¿crees que este perro está rabioso?

-Dios nos ayude, espero que no -respondió el otro hombre, retrocediendo temeroso.

-No lo sé -dijo Sasuke pensativo - . Nunca lo había visto sacar espuma por la boca hasta ahora.

Sasuke captó la mirada de Sakura. Esta intentaba aguantarse la risa. Él frunció el ceño en señal de advertencia.

- ¿Capitán? -dijo Shikamaru en voz baja, con los ojos pegados al perro - ¿Voy corriendo a buscar las pistolas?

- Sí, sí -repuso el tabernero, animándose considerablemente-. Con eso acabaríamos con este...

- ¡Espera! -ordenó Sasuke, mientras George inclinaba la cabeza, y lanzaba un somnoliento bostezo. Una larga baba le caía lentamente desde el labio inferior.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó el hombre que tenía más cerca-. ¿Qué pasa?

George movió la cola y se puso en pie; luego empezó a mirar a un hombre tras otro.

- Creo que está intentando decidir si te quiere a ti o a uno de nosotros -susurró el hombre menos fornido-. Espero que te prefiera a ti y no a mí.

El otro hombre tragó saliva a ruidosamente. -Po... podríamos correr. Quizá si nos alejamos muy, muy despacio, la bestia no nos perseguiría.

George creyó que el hombre lo llamaba, por lo que trotó hacia él moviendo la cola. Claro que el concepto de trote de George se parecía más a un jorobado arrastrando los pies. El hombre lanzó un grito, que George interpretó como una clara invitación a jugar, así que convirtió sus últimos pasos en un gran salto peludo. El hombre se volvió para echar a correr, pero George le siguió,y consiguió lamerle una mano.

- ¡Quieto! -ordenó Sasuke.

El hombre se detuvo al instante, con un pie en el aire. George le lanzó una mirada confundida, aunque no paró de menear la cola. La frente del hombre se cubrió de sudor. Miró a Sasuke suplicante.

- Me ha lamido la mano. ¿Crees que está decidiendo si le gusta mi sabor?

A su espalda, Sasuke oyó a Sakura ahogar la risa.

-Mortimer-susurró el tabernero - No muevas ni un músculo. Shikamaru miró desde detrás de Sasuke hacia donde George, sentado pesadamente sobre los pies del hombre, tenía inmovilizado a Mortimer.

-Nuca he visto nada igual -exclamó el grumete, maravillado-. Su boca es lo suficientemente grande para quepa toda mi cabeza.

El otro forzudo empezó a retroceder.

Jenkins -susurró Mortimer-. ¡No me dejes! Volveré -mintió Jenkins, pálido como la nieve-

Me tengo que ir a ver a mi pobre y anciana madre.

Tu madre está muerta -intervino el tabernero de mal humor-. En vez de correr como un tonto, ¿porqué no vas a buscarme un garrote a la taberna para que al menos podamos salvar al pobre Mortimer?

- ¡Vale! -Jenkins se alejó un poco más rápido, tropezando con un adoquín de la calle.

George volvió la cabeza al oír el ruido y Jenkins se quedó inmóvil, con una expresión de pánico en el rostro.

- ¡Ahora va a por ti! -informó el tabernero, apartándose el grasiento cabello del rostro con una mano que tampoco estaba muy limpia - No me gusta nada su mirada.

A Sasuke le parecía que la única «mirada» que George tenía en su peluda cara era la de un perro cabeza hueca. Pero si mantenía a raya a aquellos matones mientras él ponía a salvo a Sakura, no se iba a quejar. Miró a la joven y le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que acudiese a su lado.

Ella lo hizo y, de nuevo, él se preguntó cómo alguien podía haber pensado que era un muchacho: todos sus movimientos eran inconscientemente femeninos. Por suerte, los hombretones estaban demasiado ocupados mirando aterrados al perro «rabioso» para darse cuenta de lo que hacía Sakura.

-Al barco –le ordenó Sasuke en voz baja a ella y a Shikamaru.

Shikamaru apartó la mirada de donde George tenía prisionero a Mortimer.

-Sí, capitán. Por aquí. -Agarró a Sakura del brazo y la llevó hacia el barco.

-Espera -exclamó Sakura, soltándose -. Yo no me voy sin George.

-Yo te lo llevaré -gruñó Sasuke-. ¡Marchaos ya!

- ¡Qué Dios me ayude! -gimió Mortimer, con la mirada pegada al perro que tenía sentado sobre las bolas, babeándolas -. No tengo mucho en este mundo, pero aprecio la vida tal y como es.

-No te muevas -le dijo Sasuke-. ¡Id! –ordenó volviéndose hacia Sakura y Shikamaru.

A Sakura no le gustó eso, Sasuke lo notó en el gesto de sus labios y en la feroz mirada que le lanzó, pero eso no le importaba. Lo principal era que se pusiera a salvo.

-No. -Sakura se cruzó de brazos y lo miró fijamente-. No. No sin George.

Sasuke cerró los ojos; la exasperación le tensaba la mandíbula.

- Si tienes que llevarte a esa bestia, llámala.

Sakura se llevó los dedos a la boca y lanzó un agudo silbido.

George alzó la cabeza desde su asiento sobre las bolas de Mortimer y miró esperanzado a su dueña.

- Quiere más comida -explicó Sakura en voz baja-. Eso es lo que estaba haciendo en la taberna.

-Sí -intervino el tabernero- y entonces fue cuando me robaste.

-No robé nada. Pedí un plato de estofado y dejé el dinero en la mesa.

- Eso dices ahora, pero yo no vi ninguna moneda en la mesa.

-¿No es posible que alguien se llevara el dinero? preguntó Sasuke.

El tabernero frunció el ceño como si la idea no se le hubiera ocurrido.

Supongo que es posible. Pero eso no importa. Cualquier tonto sabe que no debe dejar dinero en la mesa y marcharse.

Sakura se sonrojó, pero no dijo nada. Silbó de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte, y George respondió por fin, caminando hacia ella con pesada gracia.

-Alabado sea san Pedro -suspiró Mortimer, derrumbándose contra la pila de barriles - Mi vida entera me ha pasado ante los ojos cuando esa bestia me miró.

- Shikamaru -llamó Sasuke-. Escolta a mi hermano y su perro hasta el barco.

-Sí, capitán. -Shikamaru se colocó junto a Sakura, asegurándose de que el perro estuviera al otro lado, tan lejos de sí como fuera posible.

Sakura parecía tener intención de protestar, pero le bastó una mirada al rostro de Sasuke para cerrar la boca y seguir a Shikamaru, con George pegado a sus talones.

Sasuke contempló aliviado cómo los tres desaparecían entre el enjambre de mercaderes y marineros que atestaban los muelles. El tabernero comenzó a quejarse enérgicamente por su dinero perdido y Sasuke le dio varias monedas para que, finalmente, se marchara. Mortimer marchó tras él, mirando nerviosamente por encima del hombro, como si temiera que George fuera a regresar.

- ¡Menudo lío! -murmuró Sasuke mientras regresaba hacia el Sharingan. ¿Qué diablos estaría haciendo Sakura Haruno allí, en los muelles, vestida de chico?

Fuera cual fuese la razón, Sasuke tenía la sensación de que no iba a gustarle. Conseguiría algo de ropa decente para Sakura y la enviaría de vuelta a su casa lo más pronto posible. Naruto se moriría de preocupación si descubría que su hermana no estaba a salvo en su hogar.

Sasuke se preguntó cuánto tiempo habría estado de esa manera Sakura. Empezó a caminar más despacio... Halla algo que no cuadraba. Fuera lo que fuese, lo descubriría en cuanto llegara al Sharingan.

Conteniendo un suspiro, Sasuke se mezcló entre a multitud y se dirigió hacia su barco.

* * *

><p>Reviews?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Como prometí, el capítulo 3…gracias Saku-14 e isacandy por sus reviews.

* * *

><p>Sasuke encontró a Sakura y a Shikamaru en el muelle, admirando el <em>Sharingan, <em>con _George_ tumbado a los pies de Sakura, jadeando. Tenía los ojos cerrados, como si esperara quedarse dormido en cualquier momento. Sakura contemplaba los altos mástiles; largos mechones de cabello le caían por la espalda y los rizos dorados brillaban contrastando con el oscuro abrigo.

Shikamaru hablaba acaloradamente; su joven voz estaba llena de entusiasmo mientras describía las diferentes características del barco.

-Es un gran barco. Con un aparejo perfecto y tan bueno como el mejor. Deberíais haberlo visto cuando encontramos un barco pirata cerca de... ¡Oh! Aquí estáis, capitán -dijo Shikamaru, sonriendo de oreja a oreja- La señorita Haruno estaba admirando el _Sharingan._

- ¿La señorita Haruno? -preguntó Sasuke, alzando una ceja.

- Shikamaru se dio cuenta de que yo no era un chico-respondió Sakura, aún mirando hacia lo alto del mástil; el sombrero le protegía el rostro del sol- Shikamaru, ¿de verdad has subido hasta arriba de todo?

-Sí, señorita. He subido muchas veces cuando estoy de guardia. Se pueden ver millas y millas desde allí arriba.

La expresión de Sakura se suavizó mientras miraba hacia lo alto con una mirada perdida en los ojos.

-Millas y millas -murmuró en voz baja-. ¿Da miedo?

- Sólo la primera vez. Después... -Shikamaru se encogió de hombros - Te acostumbras.

-No creo que yo pudiera acostumbrarme a eso.-Sonrió ingenua- Aun así, algún día me gustaría subir hasta lo más alto.

Shikamaru apretó los labios.

-Es peligroso andar subiendo por los aparejos. He visto a muchos hombres caer y matarse.

Sasuke no podía creer que Sakura, normalmente tan remilgada y formal, estuviera en el muelle, manteniendo una conversación con un vulgar grumete sobre la emoción de subir por el aparejo de un barco. Esa no era la Sakura Haruno que él conocía.

-Es hora de subir a bordo -dijo Sasuke secamente.

Ya había tenido suficiente Sakura por un día. Avisaría a Naruto de que había encontrado a su caprichosa hermana y luego la enviaría de vuelta a casa, que era donde debía estar-. Señorita Haruno, permitidme que os acompañe a mi camarote.

Sakura apartó la vista de las velas con obvio desagrado.

- Gracias. Debo hablar con usted.-

Sasuke lanzó una rápida mirada a Shikamaru, que los observaba de una manera especulativa, como si estuviera deduciendo algo por sí solo.

- Sube a bordo y dile a Asuma que tengo una visita.

- Sí, capitán. - Shikamaru sonrió alegremente a Sakura y atravesó corriendo la plancha tan rápido que sus flacuchas piernas parecían destellos.

Sakura lo vio marchar y el corazón se le encogió.

Por alguna razón, se sentía nerviosa y con el estómago hecho un nudo. No estaba acostumbrada a sentirse impotente, pero tenía que conseguir la ayuda de Sasuke si quería rescatar a Naruto.

Había pasado todo el camino hasta el puerto pensando en qué le diría al capitán, pero en aquel momento no encontraba las palabras.

Quizá sus nervios se debieran a que Sasuke parecía diferente allí, en el muelle. Allí él era el jefe, pero también aparentaba más edad que cuando había ido a visitar a su hermano. Naturalmente, habían pasado varios meses desde que lo vio por última vez, y no pudo evitar notar que tenía los hombros más anchos, aunque llevaba más corto el oscuro cabello.

Lo observó y apartó rápidamente la mirada. Sasuke Uchiha era demasiado apuesto para su tranquilidad de espíritu. Se aclaró la garganta.

-Vuestro grumete parece conocer muy bien el barco -comentó Sakura, intentado sacar algún tema para relajar la tensión, que amenazaba con dejarla sin voz.

- Deberíais verlo trepando por los palos –repuso Sasuke- Es como un mono.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. Intentó pensar en algo divertido o medio inteligente que añadir, pero salió con lo único que se le ocurrió. - ¿Cómo habéis logrado escapar de ese horrible tabernero? Imagino que os resultó difícil.

- Le pagué.-

- ¿Qué? -Puso las manos sobre las caderas - . ¡No me digáis que ese matón os ha obligado a darle aún más dinero! Yo ya le había pagado una vez, y mucho más de lo que debía. -Eso era cierto; todas sus pertenencias eran las piezas de oro y, aunque odiaba tener que desprenderse de una, pensó que no podía marcharse sin pagar.

-Tenía que hacer algo, Sakura. El hombre creía realmente que no le habíais pagado.

-Bueno, pues sí que lo hice -replicó Sakura con rabia. _George _pareció detectar la furia en su voz, porque levantó la cabeza, la inclinó hacia un lado y miró a su ama de una manera inquisitiva.

Sakura deseó que Sasuke fuera tan manso como su perro. En vez de mostrarse amable con ella, él se quedó parado, con los brazos cruzados y cara de estar algo molesto, como si pensara que ella era sólo una anécdota, más de su ajetreado día, una anécdota insignificante pero molesta.

Y eso era algo a lo que Sakura no estaba acostumbrada.

En su hogar, siempre que tenía algo que decir, la gente la escuchaba, ya fuera uno de los sirvientes, Naruto o incluso el tío Kakashi. Podían no estar de acuerdo con ella, pero nunca la hacían sentir como si fuera tonta.

- Os hago saber, señor Sasuke Uchiha, que soy una Haruno. Los Haruno no roban.

- Sé perfectamente qué sois -replicó Sasuke, encogiéndose de hombros y con una enervante sonrisa en los labios- Conozco bien a vuestra familia. -Su mirada la recorrió por un instante-. No será fácil que la olvide.

De repente, los acontecimientos de las últimas veinticuatro horas cayeron como una losa sobre Sakura. Se sentía cansada, hambrienta y asustada. Lo que le había parecido el plan más simple, había demostrado ser mucho más difícil de lo que ella pensaba.

La escapada había sido bastante fácil, pero el viaje hasta el puerto había estado plagado de más peligros de los que se habría podido imaginar. Como siempre había viajado hasta allí en carruaje, no calculó bien la distancia. Pensó que sólo sería una caminata de cuatro horas a buen paso, pero le había llevado casi el doble de tiempo. Y como había salido por la tarde, la noche había caído incluso antes de que pudiera llegar a ver las luces del puerto.

Tampoco había luna, y viajar en la oscuridad era demasiado peligroso para intentarlo, así que Sakura se vio obligada a buscar refugio. Avanzó a trompicones por el camino; las botas, demasiado grandes, le producían rozaduras en los talones y la hacían caminar mucho más despacio. Finalmente se acomodó en un granero en medio de un prado.

_George _tampoco le hizo las cosas más fáciles. Su gran tamaño asustó a las adormiladas vacas que cubrían el prado y, además, el perro mostró una alarmante tendencia a correr detrás de los pollos que posaban en los oscuros rincones de su temporal refugio. Le llevó a Sakura casi una hora conseguir que se calmara.

A la mañana siguiente, tuvo que rendir cuentas ante un furioso granjero que quería saber quién era. Al despertarse sobresaltada, Sakura fue incapaz de encontrar la voz suficiente para contestarle, así que se puso en pie y salió corriendo, con _George _saltando tras ella. Después de eso, al llegar a la ciudad se dio cuenta de que, aunque la bolsa con las piezas de oro seguía atada a su cintura, se había dejado el hatillo de provisiones en la pila de heno.

Llegar a la ciudad no sirvió para calmarle los destrozados nervios. Konoha era un lugar bullicioso. Como todas las ciudades en crecimiento, era grande, ruidosa y olía bastante mal, especialmente si se comparaba con su vida campestre. Sakura había estado en Konoha muchas otras veces, normalmente para ir de compras mientras Naruto se ocupaba de los negocios en los muelles. Pero era muy diferente llegar en carruaje _y _hospedarse en las mejores casas de postas, rodeada de una legión de sirvientes. Sakura nunca se había fijado en lo grande que era la ciudad, o en lo hostil que podía resultar para alguien que llegara a pie y con poco más que un gran animal peludo.

Llegó hasta el puerto y se encontró con que no reconocía ninguno de los barcos amarrados en los muelles.

En ese momento necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no darse la vuelta y regresar. Descorazonada, Sakura había entrado en la menos sucia de las tabernas que se alineaban en los muelles y había pedido un plato de lo que tuvieran caliente. La desaseada camarera acababa de ponerle delante un plato de estofado grasiento cuando Sakura miró por la ventana y vio al _Sharingan_ amarrando en el muelle. Sintió una punzada de pura e implacable esperanza.

Tomó un apresurado bocado del estofado antes de dejar el plato en el suelo para _George, _que dio buena cuenta de él en un par de lametones. Luego dejó una moneda sobre la mesa y salió, con una única idea en la cabeza: alcanzar el barco de Sasuke. Hasta que el tabernero empezó a perseguirla, claro.

Sakura se frotó los ojos. Allí estaba, tan cansada que casi no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, tan hambrienta que le parecía que hacía semanas desde su última comida y tan temerosa de no llegar hasta Naruto a tiempo que casi no podía contener las lágrimas. «Por favor, Dios mío, permíteme conseguirlo.»

Obligó a sus labios a no vacilar y se metió las manos en los bolsillos para ocultar que le temblaban. Todo iría bien ahora que había encontrado a Sasuke. Él la ayudaría, estaba segura. Pero por alguna razón no lograba que sus labios formulasen la pregunta. Quizá fuera porque sabía que si él se negaba, estaba perdida. Quizá fuese porque él era tan atractivo que a Sakura le costaba formar frases coherentes en su presencia. Esa idea le hizo ponerse seria. Él siempre había tenido ese efecto sobre ella, aunque Sakura había hecho todo lo posible por ocultarlo. Era el mejor amigo de su hermano, cuatro años mayor que ella y ni siquiera se había percatado de su existencia, lo cual ya estaba bien, decidió Sakura, alzando la barbilla. No le hubiera gustado que fuera de otra manera. Lo miró. Con pantalones negros, una amplia camisa blanca y el rostro oscurecido por la barba de un día, parecía un pirata. Un pirata muy apuesto y desenfadado.

Pero Sasuke Uchiha ya no cruzaba los mares como un forajido, como hiciera en otro tiempo. Ahora era capitán de su propio barco.

_George _se levantó y fue hacia Sasuke.

_-¡George, _aquí! -le llamó Sakura, con gesto severo. _George _ni siquiera se dignó mirarla. Llegó hasta Sasuke, alzó el morro y pasó la húmeda y larga lengua por el dorso de la mano del joven.

- ¡Eh! -Sasuke apartó la mano y luego se la secó en los pantalones; miró a Sakura arrugando el ceño- ¿No le podíais enseñar a no hacer eso?

- Lo he intentado. No hace caso a nadie excepto a Naruto. - A l mencionar a su hermano, se le hizo un doloroso nudo en la garganta. En aquel mismo instante, Naruto podría estar herido o muñéndose de hambre... Sakura se llevó una mano al vientre e intentó detener las lágrimas que le llenaban los ojos.

- ¿Qué os pasa? -preguntó Sasuke, preocupado al ver su expresión. Se acercó a ella dando un rápido paso-. Sakura, ¿por qué estáis aquí sola? ¿Dónde está Naruto? Él nunca os permitiría vagar por los muelles vestida de este modo.

Aquélla era su oportunidad. Sakura respiró hondo.

-Sasuke, necesito vuestra ayuda. Naruto... –Las palabras se le atragantaron.

- ¿Naruto qué? -preguntó Sasuke alarmado - Sakura, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Naruto... se ha ido.

- ¿Qué? -Sasuke palideció - . ¿Ido? No habrá...

- ¡No! -le interrumpió rápidamente-. No está muerto, si es eso en lo que estáis pensando. Al menos, no creo que lo esté, aunque mi tío Kakashi piense de otra manera.

- ¿Vuestro tío cree que Naruto está muerto? -Sasuke adoptó un tono interrogador y la sangre le volvió a las mejillas - Sakura, explicaos.

-Alguien ha capturado a Naruto. Debo estar en Savannah el primero de junio o le... -Tragó saliva; tenía en la garganta un nudo tan grande como un barco - Naruto nos necesita, Sasuke. Tenemos que llegar a Savannah.-

Sasuke tenía cien preguntas que hacer, Sakura lo podía ver en su rostro. Pero no era el momento ni el lugar.

La joven miró inquieta por encima del hombro, recorriendo con la mirada la multitud en busca de su tío, pero no lo vio, al menos no aún. Aunque sólo era una cuestión de tiempo antes de que el tío Kakashi apareciera.

-Sasuke, me iría bien comer algo, por favor.-

Él se pasó la mano por el cabello; los rasgos de su rostro reflejaban consternación. Después de un momento, asintió con la cabeza.

-El cocinero ha preparado pastel de patatas. No es a lo que estáis acostumbrada, pero os saciará.

El estómago de Sakura rugió al oír hablar de comida; con todo, consiguió esbozar una ligera sonrisa.

- Estoy tan hambrienta que me comería un caballo.

El rostro de Sasuke se suavizó; las líneas alrededor de su boca se borraron ligeramente.

- Entonces, no hay más que hablar. Démosle algo a vuestro estómago. Pero en cuanto hayáis comido, quiero saber todo lo que ha pasado.

-Me parece justo. -Sakura silbó a _George, _que volvía a ser un bulto relajado a sus pies, y luego permitió a Sasuke que la escoltara por la inclinada pasarela. Tras de sí, se oían las uñas del perro al pisar sobre la madera.

Mientras caminaba, intentó centrarse en el presente. Si pensaba en los últimos días, se desharía en lágrimas. Y si pensaba en el futuro, su miedo por Naruto le impediría explicar por qué pensaba que su hermano estaba en peligro. Para mantener la mente clara, dirigió toda su atención al barco y sus alrededores. Siempre le había gustado el olor de los muelles. N o estaba segura de si era el espeso olor de la brea mezclada con el penetrante aroma salado del océano, o la mezcla de especias que emanaba de los barriles agrietados que cubrían el muelle, y que hacía que casi pudiera probar el gusto de todos aquellos aromas exóticos.

Pisó la cubierta y se fijó en la superficie limpia y pulida. Naruto siempre había dicho que Sasuke gobernaba su barco de forma estricta y ordenada. Al verle dar órdenes, a Sakura no le costó creérselo. Echó una mirada de soslayo a Sasuke y se preguntó a qué se debería el aspecto solemne de su rostro. Era como si en cuanto ponía el pie en cubierta, de alguna manera se centraba más en sí mismo.

-Nunca había visto vuestro barco antes –dijo, mirando inquieta a su alrededor- Es mayor de lo que Naruto me había dicho.

- El _Sharingan _es uno de los primeros de su clase. -Un cierto orgullo resonó en su voz – Baila ligero sobre las olas, puede llevar doble cantidad de carga y puede capear una tormenta como ningún otro barco en el que haya estado.

- Es hermoso -murmuró Sakura, y lo decía de corazón.

El _Sharingan _destacaba entre los otros barcos anclados en el puerto, y no sólo por la gran altura de sus mástiles o sus elegantes líneas. Era la forma en que cada plancha y bronce estaban pulidos hasta brillar, cómo cada cuerda se hallaba impecablemente atada o enrollada, y la manera tan perfecta en que incluso los barriles sobre cubierta se hallaban alineados. En comparación, los demás barcos parecían sucios y descuidados.

Un hombre gordo y corpulento se acercó a Sasuke en cuanto éste subió a bordo.

- ¡Aquí estás, capitán! -dijo el hombre, mientras su mirada se clavaba en Sakura y luego en _George,_ con idéntica curiosidad- ¿Traes un nuevo recluta? ¡Y también un perro! Éste es un día muy especial para todos nosotros, ¿eh?

-Yo no llamaría un agradable descubrimiento a ninguno de los dos -repuso Sasuke-. Más bien una lapa que tenemos que arrancar del casco del barco.

- ¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso? –preguntó Sakura alzando la mirada hacia él.

- ¡Por el amor de Dios! -exclamó el hombre gordo, abriendo mucho los ojos, al oír su voz-. Pero si no es un chico. ¡Para nada! Es una... -Miró a su alrededor y luego añadió en un susurro - : ¡Es una chica!

- Cierto. Asuma, permíteme que te presente a la señorita Sakura Haruno, hermana de Naruto Haruno y la causa del barullo en el muelle de esta mañana. Sakura, éste es Asuma, mi segundo de a bordo. Navegó con mi padre antes de hacerlo conmigo.

-Es un placer conoceros, señorita. -Asuma hizo una exagerada reverencia, con un brazo por delante, en un intento de comportarse caballerosamente. _George_ supuso que era una invitación para darse a conocer, y metió su húmedo morro en la palma de la mano del segundo-.

¡Ug! -Asuma se enderezó de golpe y se secó la mano en los pantalones - Este animal me ha lamido.

_- George _sólo estaba saludando -explicó Sakura, sonrojada-. No está... um... muy bien educado.

-Cierto -corroboró Sasuke, mirando malhumorado al perro.

-Espero que no os importe que os lo mencione, señorita -dijo Asuma-, pero es un perro muy grande para una chiquilla como vos.

Sakura se irguió todo lo que pudo. Le molestaba que la llamaran «chiquilla».

- Soy casi tan alta como Karin, y ella es dos años mayor que yo.

- ¿Quién es Karin? -preguntó Sasuke intrigado.

- La pelirroja con la que bailasteis la última vez que nos honrasteis con vuestra visita.

Karin, la favorita de Konoha, no sólo era pelirroja, sino también alta y con una piel blanca como la leche. Hasta aquella fiesta en concreto, Sakura había pensado que también era una chica bastante agradable. Para su disgusto, Sakura recordaba cada momento que Sasuke había bailado en el salón, y cómo el rojo pelo de Karin brillaba frente el negro de su chaqueta.

- No podéis haber olvidado a Karin –insistió Sakura-. Es un poco demasiado alta y siempre lleva los vestidos azules más atroces.

Sasuke sonrió, y sus blancos dientes destellaron en la bronceada tez.

- No recuerdo a ninguna pelirroja con un vestido azul. Pero me acuerdo de una pelirrosa con un vestido rosa. Inmediatamente, Sakura empezó mentalmente a pasar lista de todas las mujeres que habían asistido al baile. ¿Quién había llevado un vestido rosa? Rápidamente repasó a sus amigas y sus guardarropas. Hinata Hyuga tenía un vestido rosa, pero Sakura estaba casi segura de que Hinata había ido al baile con un vestido de seda verde. Quizá se refiriese a Ino Yamanaka, que tenía varios vestidos rosas, todos con un escote tan pronunciado que Sakura pensaba que sólo era una cuestión de tiempo el que se saliera por uno de ellos en público.

Sasuke la observó, con un brillo burlón en la mirada.

-Vos llevabais un vestido rosa, Sakura. ¿No lo recordáis? Sakura se ruborizó y sólo fue capaz de responder con un pobre «¡Oh!». Sí que había llevado un vestido rosa, ¿verdad? Una extraña calidez la recorrió al darse cuenta de que Sasuke se había fijado en ella más de lo que había pensado.

El segundo de a bordo le sonrió ampliamente.

- Sois muy amable al visitarnos. ¿Os gustaría que os enseñara el barco?

-Ahora no -dijo Sasuke-. La señorita Haruno y yo tenemos cosas que discutir.

La decepción asomó al redondo rostro del segundo, pero consiguió disimular.

-Entonces, quizá más tarde.

-Me gustaría mucho -repuso Sakura, sonriendo. Quizá sus preocupaciones se hubieran acabado. Había llegado hasta el barco de Sasuke y su tío aún no la había encontrado. Lo único que tenía que hacer era explicarle a Sasuke exactamente lo que le había pasado a Naruto y estarían de camino a Savannah en menos de una hora. Su corazón se tranquilizó un poco.

-Asuma, dile al cocinero que suba a mi camarote algo de comer para la señorita Haruno. Está hambrienta.

-No el pastel de patatas -dijo Asuma, enviando una mirada de advertencia a Sakura- No es la clase de cosa que una dama disfrutaría.

Sasuke frunció el ceño a su segundo.

- El pastel de patatas irá bien, mientras esté caliente.

Asuma asintió con la cabeza y luego se marchó, tarareando para sí.

- Por aquí -la guió Sasuke, cruzando la cubierta hacia una pequeña puerta.

Sakura lo siguió, observándole agachar la cabeza y meterse en el interior del barco por un corredor oscuro y estrecho. Cruzaron todo el corredor, con _George_ pegado a los talones de Sakura, hasta que Sasuke se detuvo ante una puerta más grande que las demás. La abrió y se hizo a un lado. Sakura cruzó la puerta y se detuvo de golpe.-No puedo creer que esto sea el interior de un barco.-Y con razón. La habitación era sorprendentemente grande y espaciosa. Una pesada mesa se hallaba en el centro, rodeada de impresionantes sillas talladas. Había un escritorio contra la pared, bajo una variedad de ojos de buey y ventanas. Una de las paredes albergaba una amplia litera, sobre la que colgaban cortinas rojas que hacían juego con el color ciruela de los cojines de los asientos y los cortinajes que enmarcaban las ventanas. Una gruesa alfombra adornaba el suelo y varias linternas de latón se hallaban ligadas a las paredes.

- ¿Los otros camarotes son también así de bonitos? -preguntó Sakura.

-No. Son bastante más pequeños. -Le hizo un gesto para que se sentara ante la mesa-. Explicadme lo que le ha pasado a Naruto.

Sakura se sentó en una silla, y se fijó en que estaba anclada al suelo. _George _se tumbó a sus pies, e inmediatamente cayó en un profundo sueño.

Una vez allí, a salvo en el camarote de Sasuke, cómodamente instalada, Sakura no sabía por dónde empezar.

-No os he agradecido que me ayudarais -comenzó, después de darle vueltas un momento - No sé qué habría hecho si no hubieseis aparecido.

-No ha sido nada. -Sasuke se sentó en la silla frente a ella, con la mirada sobre las manos de Sakura.

La joven se dio cuenta de que estaba aferrándose al borde de la mesa con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos. Soltó la mesa y respiró hondo para calmarse. ¿Y si él no la creía? ¿Y si pensaba que estaba exagerando y que su tío Kakashi tenía razón con respecto a la nota? Que era un truco y que Naruto estaba realmente...

Respiró de nuevo; sentía una gran opresión en el pecho.

Era incapaz de creer que Naruto se hubiera ido para siempre.

- Sakura, ¿qué ha pasado? -Sasuke sonaba consternado- ¿Dónde está Naruto?

Ella volvió a inspirar.

-Hace dos semanas, Naruto salió del puerto de Konoha con un cargamento. Se hallaba de regreso cuando... - Cuadró los hombros - Un velero británico atacó el barco. Algunos miembros de la tripulación... dijeron que Naruto cayó al mar al ser golpeado por el mástil que se rompió.

Sasuke palideció mientras se recostaba en la silla.

-Así que está muerto.

- ¡No! - L a respuesta fue a la vez un grito y una negación.

- Sakura, no lo entiendo. Acabáis de decir...

- ¡Se equivocaron! ¡Estoy segura! -Le temblaban los labios y tenía que parpadear para contener las lágrimas-. No está muerto. Tal vez esto suene raro, pero puedo sentir que aún está vivo. Lo sé.

- ¿Tenéis alguna prueba de que está vivo aparte de vuestra sensación?

- Sí. Tengo algo más.

- ¿Qué?

-Una nota. La encontré en el escritorio de la biblioteca. Era una nota de rescate, Sasuke. Decían... decían que tienen a Naruto prisionero y que lo cambiarán por oro. Si no les damos el dinero, lo matarán.

Sasuke apretó los labios.

- ¿Sabéis quiénes son?

- La nota no lo decía -respondió, negando con la cabeza- No entiendo por qué harían algo así.

-Vuestro hermano es un hombre rico. Eso ya es razón más que suficiente para ciertos hombres. ¿Cuánto oro quieren?

-Cincuenta piezas.

Sasuke dejó escapar un silbido.

- Eso es una fortuna.

-Tengo más que suficiente. Sasuke, el dinero debe ser entregado en Savannah en menos de dos semanas.

- Se inclinó hacia él, con el corazón en los ojos - . ¿Me ayudaréis?

Sasuke la miró fijamente.

-Naturalmente que os ayudaré. Es más, pienso entregar el dinero en Savannah personalmente.

* * *

><p>Subiré el siguiente en cuanto pueda. ¿Reviews?<p> 


End file.
